


Prep & Flow

by naasad



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Courfeyrac the Incurable Flirt, IKEA, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: "The store is closed," Buzzcut Cheekbones said, "and now you're in a forklift zone without a safety vest."





	Prep & Flow

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I work at IKEA, all the other IKEA fics were hurting my brain. Although I couldn't figure out how to get any further than this.

"Sir, you need to wake up."

"Hunh?" Courfeyrac raised his head, blinking and smacking his lips. His curls bounced as his head fell back to the pillow and he groaned.

"Sir," someone said again. 

"Later," he whined. "'M sleeping."

"Sir, I'm going to have to call the police if you don't remove yourself from the store."

Courfeyrac sighed and rolled over, squinting in the light. Eventually, his vision cleared, and he made out two very handsome faces leaning over him. "Wow. I need both of your numbers."

The one on the right - Manbun Eyebrow Scar - shook his head while the one on the left - Buzzcut Cheekbones - just sighed.

"The store is closed," Buzzcut Cheekbones said, "and now you're in a forklift zone without a safety vest. Do you have a home you can go to?"

Courfeyrac frowned. "Store? Forklift? Vest?"

The two stood, and Fey immediately noticed their dark blue shirts and name badges. And, true to their word, their fluorescent safety vests, as well.

"Oh. I'm in IKEA."

"Yes."

"How did I get in IKEA?"

"Are you under the influence?" Buzzcut Cheekbones asked, no doubt trying to be diplomatic.

"Only if caffeine withdrawal counts."

Buzzcut Cheekbones and Manbun Eyebrow Scar shared a look.

"I'll take it from here," Buzzcut Cheekbones said after some deliberation.

Manbun Eyebrow Scar - Bahorel, his name badge read - nodded. "Alright," he said. "Just give me one second." He scribbled something on a spare piece of paper and handed it to Courfeyrac.

"Really ?" Buzzcut Cheekbones asked. "That's professional."

Bahorel winked.

"I love you so much," Courfeyrac called, as Buzzcut Cheekbones herded him away. "So what's your name?"

"Combeferre," Buzzcut Cheekbones answered.

"Do you come here often?"

Combeferre sighed and smiled, despite himself. "Yes, I come here often. I've been working security for a while now."

"Really? You're security? I would've guessed the other guy. Bahorel?"

"It pays well and med school is expensive. And Bahorel manages Prep & Flow."

Courfeyrac waggled his eyebrows.

"Though, I do help out when I can." Combeferre glanced at him sideways. "You never answered my question. Do you have a place to stay? I can arrange for someone to take you to a shelter if you don't." 

"Nah, I'm good," Courfeyrac said, "but I wouldn't say no to staying at your place."

Combeferre snorted. "At least take me to dinner first."

"Sure. What time do you get off?"

"Seven AM."

"Oh. Brunch? Brunch. Brunch is good."

Combeferre threw his head back and laughed. "Fine, then. Brunch. Do you have a ride?"

"I can call  Feuilly ."

Combeferre raised an eyebrow. "If you call  Feuilly  in the dead of night to come and pick you up on his day off, you are definitely not taking me to brunch."

Courfeyrac winced. "I can call Grantaire?"

Combeferre nodded.

"Wait - you know  Feuilly ?!"


End file.
